Jump Off '07
"Jump Off '07" is the seventh track on Nicki Minaj's first mixtape, Playtime Is Over. The recording is an original rap over the instrumental of "Jump Off" by Lil' Kim and Mr. Cheecks. Lyrics: (Male voice): New shit! Jump off 2007... Ms. Nicki, let’s get it poppin’, baby. (Nicki): Queens, queens, ayo Fendi this the jump off right here man Ms. Minaj Little mama get a taste of the hot sauce Itty bitty real pretty but I’m not soft I beat bitches with the heat like I’m Scott Storch in the ocean is where they gettin’ dropped off all I wanna do is party, rock some Ed Hardy and 40/40 You arrive when it just get started I come through at 2 and I don’t get carded (ha-ha) Excuse me I had to beg ya pardon Mami ya flow sick, my flows retarded cause you can say something and you won’t be sick but um, I can’t help my retarded chick cause my flow stupid, wheelchair bound take the small bus, all year round That bitch pop out with a helmet on her head bottle of new meds, a good pair of Keds Where my chicks (huh-uh) All my girls that’ll transport bricks (hey-hey) Got sone MAC lip gloss on ya lips (ho-ho) keep a real good jean on ya hips (huh-uh) You can get it And to my dudes (yeh-yeh) If you keep a good bitch in ya crew (huh-uh) and you rock a good hood, fuck a suit (yes, sir) and you got a little tree on ya boot (woo-woo) You can get it Nicki and Dirty Money nigga, shit ya draws when I count to three, hit the floor (come on) Dang little mama, pick up ya jaw That there’s the Chevy, 64 (ha-ha) You that bitch, I’m the boss (okay) Imma have my bodyguard, dust me off Cause I think I might have some dirt on my shoulder Call my nigga Light with the money green Rover I’m the boss bitch pink links and the brinks Rockin the corset, sip drinks in my minks Call my nigga Gravy, that’s the big baby Tell him I said maybe he should bring the trey p I already know these lames is gonna hate me but um, lately, it only motivate me Want it with the squad, gotta cone through me I hit the dance floor, nigga 1, 2, 3... Where my chicks (huh-uh) All my girls that’ll transport bricks (hey-hey) Got sone MAC lip gloss on ya lips (ho-ho) keep a real good jean on ya hips (huh-uh) You can get it And to my dudes (yeh-yeh) If you keep a good bitch in ya crew (huh-uh) and you rock a good hood, fuck a suit (yes, sir) and you got a little tree on ya boot (woo-woo) You can get it Music Video The video begins with the writing “Jump off 2007” in a mural-like shape. Other writings in the video are mural-shaped as well. Nicki Minaj appears in many locations: a downtown street where she stands with her friends by a painted wall, other streets (on a motorbike), on a boat (alone), or in a music and CD/vinyl shop with friends. Sometimes the girlfriends participate to the backing vocals in the video. Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Videos Category:Playtime Is Over Category:2007